Shifting Gravity
by LewtonSpoons
Summary: I didn't really wanna be a hero I wanted a life like my looks, slightly above average but fulfilling where I can die old and surrounded by family, however some things just aren't mean to be.
1. Chapter 1

My hero Academia fic – Shifting Gravity - I don't own any of the characters from MHA only Sanji my OC the rest belong to whoever wrote MHA I just can't remember who it is right now.

So this was an idea floating around in my head so right after I finished writing a chapter of my Naruto fiction I decided that I would follow through with the idea I had so while I'm currently sat on the toilet I decided to write the 1st chapter on my phone so here it is my fic called Shifting Gravity. Please leave a review and tell me what you think also after I post a chapter I will most likely see a fault and go back and edit it so previous chapters will be changed later one

Introduction:

Today was a pretty boring day nothing unusual was happening, I was sat in class just waiting for the bell to ring, so I could go home. I was soon bought out of my stupor by a flying piece of chalk hitting the side of my head I looked up to the rest of the class laughing and my teacher giving me a stern look and opening his mouth to speak "Sanji you really should pay attention, we were just talking about what high schools people plan to attend and you haven't chosen anything yet what's up with that?".

I didn't reply immediately as I couldn't really answer the question, I wasn't sure what high school I planned to attend. I'd had people always telling that I had such a strong quirk that I could be a really great hero with it but I didn't know if I had the drive to be a hero or the ability to choose a random strangers life over my own, noticing that I'd been thinking too long and that everyone was now looking at me strangely I decided to speak up "Sorry Sensei I don't know what high school to attend considering I don't know what profession I want to go into." that announcement was met with a few surprised faces as I'm sure most people automatically assumed I was going to want to be a hero with a quirk like mine.

Soon enough Sensei replied with the "Why don't you apply for a hero school I'm sure with a quirk like yours you could easily get in." Which was met with a sigh from me why, why couldn't anyone believe that I would be perfectly content with a perfectly average life earning a good amount of money, maybe meet a girl who was quite pretty and had a nice personality maybe have a few kids who go on to have kids of there own and die at a nice old age surrounded by family. Why did no one else seem to thing this was a good idea the average life to go along with my mostly average looks I mean you look at me and see the most average boring person you could ever meet, big brown eyes, slight jaw line shaggy untamed brown hair sticking up to the sky of which I could never get down slightly tall for his age and for people without hetoromorphic quirks standing at around 5ft 10inches. I wouldn't say I looked bad personally I would say I was ok looking but that's about it.

With another audible sigh I turned my attention back to the teacher who didn't seem to be satisfied with my answer. I decided to choose the path of least resistance for now and came up with what was probably a terrible idea in hindsight bit at the time didn't seem to be so bad I replied with "fine if you believe that then put down a hero school on there for me preferably somewhere close by." and with that the bell rang and it was time to leave for the day.

It didn't take me long to vacate the school premises and soon enough I was on my way home usually I would take the long way home back to my apartment as I would like the walk however, today it was supposed to rain, and I didn't have an umbrella with me, so I decided I was going to take the quickest route through the centre of prefecture near Dagobah beach. Soon enough I was in the crowded streets surrounded on all sides by crowds of people, let it be known that I this is why I don't like walking near the centre of the city taking the main route most people take. Why can't people not run along pushing and shoving. Wait a minute I know people can be in a rush, but this is a bit extreme. Right after that train of thought my nose gets hit with the strong smell ash and sulphur and I look up from the ground while pulling out my obnoxiously loud earphones and look around me, I quickly notice why which is another reason I try to avoid crowded places as it seems like there's a villain attack happening someone some kind of fire or explosion quirk, against my better judgement I decide to approach the area and come across a crowd of people which seem to be watching the chaos unfold from the looks of it I can see what seems to be some giant grotesque slime thing trying to ingest a teenage who looks to be about the same age as me who seems to have an explosion quirk which he keeps firing off in an attempt to get free. I take quick glance to around me and see multiple hero's however none seem to be going to help the boy which confuses my greatly until I hear one muttering about now having the right type of quirk to help the child and them believing that another hero will come along with the right quirk to help. Which to me is frankly quite shocking I thought heroes were supposed to help the innocent yet they're all here just standing idly by.

This goes on for another few minutes where more people seemingly come to spectate along with more heroes, yet none go to try help the boy which by this point looks extremely desperate and looks ready to give up, soon enough I make up my mind if they are just going to stand here expecting someone like All Might to magically appear then they're delusional he can't be everywhere at once. Luckily enough no one should notice that's it's me using a quirk so I don't have to worry about breaking the law, as I still myself and prepare to use my quirk a splodge of green enters the corner of my vision and another teenage seemingly around the same age as me runs towards the other, because of this I forget what I was previously doing expecting the green kid to use his quirk in some way all I see is home throw his backpack and starting to claw at the slime in a futile attempt to get the over boy. During this a man to my right starts muttering to himself about something, he has long shaggy blonde hair long gangly limbs and looks quite sick to be honest even with his what looks it at least 6 or 7ft. I draw my eyes away from the man back to the 2 boys just at the slime man is about to attack the green haired kid I quickly stand still and go to power up my quirk however before I could a streak of white and yellow comes from where the blonde shaggy haired man was and out of nowhere appears All Might who comes and grabs the kids and uses a punch to knock apart the slime man with one seemingly causing a tornado to appear and head towards the clouds. Once he stops moving I get a quick look at All Might who strangely enough seems to be wearing the same clothes as the other man with long blonde hair and green cargo shorts a white top and bright blue eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo its been a while *cough cough* since I updated this and its currently 2.30am and I couldn't sleep because of some fucking birds chirping away outside my window and was about 3 seconds away from screaming so I decided I should do this instead.**

 **Chapter 2:**

I slowly made my way home trudging along the rain slowly starting to fall heavier and heavier along with the roar of thunder in the background, however I noticed none of this just my mind constantly replaying the facts of what had happened about 30minutes before.

30minutes ago…

As the wind settled down and the other hero's moved in to help clear up the damage and put out the fires.

I saw some of the hero's go up to the green haired kid and start scolding him because of his recklessness, honestly this made me want to throttle the hero's myself wasn't it supposed to be there job to throw themselves into danger, to risk it all to save those who can't save themselves yet all they did was stand by.

They were lucky enough to have a miracle happen with All Might appearing, with that thought my mind started thinking back to the thin shaggy blonder haired man seemingly wearing the same clothes as All Might and disappeared right as All Might appeared it just seems as in the second I blinked I missed something.

A few weeks later

I was back in glass again continuing with the boring middle school life nearing the end of the day just hoping to get out of class and enjoy a nice long walk home, all I was waiting for now was the teacher to finish their announcements then I could go.

I was roused by the teacher calling my name and I looked up to see them handing me a piece of paper "I did what you asked and decided to put you down for a hero school nearby to you house and it turns out this was the closest for you."

I turned over the piece of paper and almost choked on my own spit "U.A why the hell would you put them down, Sensei you know I don't want anything special like that." "Well considering you said to put one down for you I decided to be kind and put one down that is closest to you therefore it would be easy for you to commute to. I wouldn't try change it now as these have already been sent off and although you could change it I don't your parents would be happy since they seemed overjoyed about you attempting to go to U.A when I spoke to them on the phone earlier." "What the hell Sensei how could you do this I don't want to go to U.A and the fact you would say this to my parents before me." "You may be upset now Sanji but you must know that as your teacher I only have your best interests at heart and want you to succeeed at life, I don't want you to look back and think that you should have tried while you could, so please just give this a go train work as hard as you can and don't let anybody tell you not to aim high because as they "aim for the stars, and you might reach the moon" don't waste the opportunity you have, give this a go and you might just find you like it."

I slowly walked around the city taking my usual long route home giving me time to think on what Sensei had told me. Sure I had a better chance than a lot of people to become a hero I was blessed with a good quirk which came as a random mutation considering my Kaa-san's quirk was to help plants grow and Tou-san's quirk allows him to and various nutrients and stuff to dirt to help thinks grow funny enough its my parents similar quirks that helped them meet through there high schools gardening club and they ended up going to College together and then opening the own garden centre/flower shop. I was walking past Dagobah beach when I heard the sound of metal clanking about and some people talking to each other I looked up from my phone and to my surprise I saw the green haired kid and the sticky looking blonde haired guy together, to my surprise what I saw it looked like the green haired kid seemed to be doing some gruelling training and the blonde-haired man seemed to be coaching him along.

'Wow he seems like he's working hard I thought to myself' I couldn't hear what they were talking about and as I continued my walk my mind slowly drifted back to listening to my music.

Over the course of the next few months I decided to take my Sensei's advice and started working out more I was far from unfit considering I walked around 5miles to and from school every day, people always found me weird considering I could always take a train or go a shorter rout but personally I like to just listen to some music not be squished on a train and enjoy the weather. I started to turn my walks into jogs, and my jogs soon became runs over the course of the months some my time that was spent just laying on bed or playing my guitar became time where I would work out.

My parents were both high up executives of some corporation meaning they worked long hours and I didn't get to see them a lot of the time which was quite sad when I was younger and I always had to go to day care, however as I grew up I got used to it and realised that because of my parents jobs I got to live the life that I did, my parents obviously felt bad about it because more often than not they'd get me whatever I would ask for as long as I wasn't being too unreasonable like when I asked for a guitar and lessons for it within the week I had a home tutor up until a couple years ago till I didn't need one anymore. This also came with the benefit of having a rather lavish house with plenty of spare rooms so when I asked my parents about getting a home gym put in and a personal trainer they happily agreed honestly, they seemed more excited about me applying to U.A then I'd ever seen.

This is probably because I hadn't ever shown any initiative to do many things in my life since not too much interests me and/or I can get most of what I might want easily through my parents.

With this change of pace, the months seemed to fly by every day I'd walk past the beach and most days I'd see the green haired kid sometimes accompanied by the blonde-haired man, I still had my suspicions about the blonde-haired man but with no way of confirming my suspicions there wasn't much I could do about it.

It seemed like he was acting as the boys trainer and he seemed to be cleaning up the beach using it as a form of training, soon enough came the day I had been training for came along I had just finished the last of my middle school exams.

Entrance Exams:

I slowly made my way towards the entrance of U.A walking up the stairs, I was wearing a skin tight light green muscle top and green shorts, my usual work out gear.

I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little nervous now that I'm finally here I honestly didn't want to fail my parents had actually gone to work late today just so we could sit and have breakfast together and so they could wish me good and just remembering the look on their faces as they wished me good luck made me want to pass this exam, do them proud and let them be able to be proud of me.

As I steeled my resolve I made my way into the auditorium where thousands of students seemed to be gathered. I soon found my spot and sat down it seemed as if I was one of the last to enter the hall and soon enough all the seats were full.

I turned my attention to the centre stage at the front of the hall as a pro hero made there way out onto the stage and soon enough the chattering quieted down.

"Hello Listeners welcome to U.A entrance exam now who's ready to rock" screamed Present Mic, unsurprisingly no one replied to him and so he proceeded to talk about the entrance exam and what they would have to do, it seems like we would be fighting robots all with varying amounts of point rewarded for destroying them.

Near the end of the presentation one the students stood up and called out Present Mic asking if U.A had made a mistake by saying one of the robots is worth zero points and if this was a mistake it's unacceptable of U.A then called out some other student in the exam hall however form where I was sat I couldn't see who.

Present Mic then explained that one of the robots is a 0-pointer worth nothing and was just in there to cause havoc for the examines. We were all assigned cards showing our battle centre's I looked at mine and said I was assigned to centre A

As the students trickled out of the hall my mind started thinking about what would happen considering they were robots I didn't have to worry about hurting anyone with my quirk which was good as I hadn't had much training with it and couldn't always restrain my power.

 **Soo that's the end of this chapter if anyone notices any mistakes or has any suggestions feel free to leave them in the reviews along with anything else they might want to say thanks you for anyone who actually read this I appreciate it also I wont leave it so long to be updated this time THANK YOU.**


End file.
